The present invention relates to photonics chips and, more specifically, to structures including a waveguide core and methods of fabricating a structure including a waveguide core.
Photonics chips are used in many applications and systems including, but not limited to, data communication systems and data computation systems. A photonics chip integrates optical components, such as waveguides, optical switches, and bends, and electronic components, such as field-effect transistors, into a unified platform. Among other factors, layout area, cost, and operational overhead may be reduced by the integration of both types of components into a single photonics chip.
Polarizers and polarization splitters are types of optical components commonly found in integrated photonics chips. A polarizer is configured to receive a propagating optical signal having multiple modes (e.g., transverse electric (TE) mode and transverse magnetic (TM) mode) and allowing only one mode to propagate while the other mode is eliminated. A polarization splitter separates the different modes of a propagating optical signal and routes the different modes in different propagation directions.
Improved structures including a waveguide core and methods of fabricating a structure including a waveguide core are needed.